paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terron
Terron Estrael is a mix of a protagonist and an antagonist, he can help, or he can't. He originally started becoming a troublemaker back then but started to become more cooperative as time proceeds.. An Unconfirmed Character Terron belongs to Sonar553 Bio Terron is a Border Collie. He, would be grey all over, however, he does have some dark grey specks around his fur, like around his eye or some parts of his side. He is Adventure Bay's biggest pup prankster, or at least one of those pups that cause mischief. He would harass the paw patrol for the fun of it. Surprisingly, he does have a soft side. It is when he sees newborns, yet he doesn't show softness out loud. (he doesn't really care) He doesn't have a debut story or backstory. He is also known to have a brother named Thunder. You would expect that the behavior of Terron would match Thunder, but not in this case. It's like the other way around. Appearances Terron, again, is a Border Collie. He has grey fur all around him with dark grey specks.. He wears a fake collar just so the dogcatcher doesn't catch him. Personality Terron is probably the most annoying pup of them all. He doesn't dislike the paw patrol per say, but he does like harassing them just for the fun of it and also sometimes bullies them. He likes calling others names for what they do and is almost always selfish and disrespectful. Also, he can sometimes be aggressive. He does, however have a softer side for newborns. He also can feel innocent if he takes his jokes too far.....most of the time. Terron had soon somehow been affiliated with magic, which makes no sense because magic is not profound in Adventure Bay. Terron, though, abuses this power for the wrong reason. He has a lot of pride on himself, caring about himself and never for others, having arrogance. He has brontophobia, which is the fear of lightning. Interestingly, Terron uses a special ability called precognition, which means he knows what will happen in the future, while others don't. He has later learned to calm down or so, and change his behavior by his brother. The New Terron (Season 2) Terron has always been known to be annoying, but ever since his brother changed him and even saved him and almost died, he has changed his behavior by a lot......well...not much... He is still in his dastardly annoying way, but he is collaborative. He learns his lesson well in Pups Discover Zuma's Origins!, where he let the Hinako Triplets into a goose chase and ends up being captured himself. He still acts like a weirdo though.....most of the times.... At least he acts as the protagonist now. (He finally gets a collar from the Paw Patrol now) Also, he is known to break the fourth wall lots of times and making some parts of the script sound funny, rather than just pointing it out that someone broke the fourth wall. Well, sometimes, he does. He is known to show a bit of affection towards Zuma's ghost sister, Proton. (Pups Save a Gosling (was named Prankster back then) New Bio Terron is still the generic pup he used to be as he is goofy, a scene-taker, and annoying as he is still, but after his behavior fixation, he joined the H.E.A.R.T.S, but due to his goofiness and silliness, the group doesn't know where to put him, alongside his brother, who used to be in Team Delta. He, still at times, does not know how to behave at times whenever the time given, and he can get into fights, but normally, he wouldn't be of much issue when it comes to conflicts....or maybe. Ok, he still creates conflicts, and starts getting a bit of temper lately, but other than that, he is fine. New Personality TBA Friends *Marshall (somewhat) *Chase (little less than somewhat) *Rubble (somewhat) *Skye (little less than Somewhat) *Zuma (little less than somewhat) *Rocky (Little less than somewhat) *Everest (somewhat) *Sunstone *Cloudburst (Somewhat) *Aquila *Hailstorm (maybe) *Gemini (Best friends?) *Syntax (little less than somewhat) * Vortex (somewhat) Likes *Pranking other pups for the sake of it (or, giving people a hard time) *Music (Mainly Rock and Techno) *Technology Dislikes *Any Conflicts (ironically, but he doesn't do anything about it, only makes the situation worse) *Himself at times... *Being involved in a prank as a victim Fears Astraphobia: Fear of Thunderstorms Trypanophobia: Fear of Needles Stories he appears in Pups and the New Edition (DISCONTINUED) Pups Discover Zuma's Origins! (Changed version of Terron, and gets captured here) (DISCONTINUED) Pups Save a Gosling Case of the broken Pup-Pup Boogie Tile Trivia * The voice given to Terron is Nolan North (gave many voices to badguys and other characters in games) * The idea of him breaking the forth wall every often, almost like Pinkie Pie * His original name was Prankster, but it was changed due to the really bad name. * The personality of Terron is a mixture of different movies when it comes to thee. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Antogonists Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:SSC's Characters Category:Fanon Pages Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Border Collie